<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when i am lost (where will i turn) by protegostark (aaeiilnn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569247">when i am lost (where will i turn)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaeiilnn/pseuds/protegostark'>protegostark (aaeiilnn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all that i love (all that i need) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Being Lost, Gen, Gryffindor Peter Parker, Hogwarts is a maze, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is confused, Ravenclaw Tony Stark, Tony Stark helps, mentions of Howard Stark's A+ parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaeiilnn/pseuds/protegostark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gryffindor, huh? First year?" </p><p>"Second."</p><p>Tony gave him a weird look. "And you still got lost on the way back to the dorms?" </p><p>The kid sighed. "Please don't start, I already get too much of that from Ned and MJ."</p><p>Prompts:<br/>HPQuoteBingo: "You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant… but scary."<br/>SuperpowersBingo: Enhanced Sense of Smell</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all that i love (all that i need) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when i am lost (where will i turn)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello 👋 this is the first of, hopefully, many fics where I put MCU characters (esp. Tony Stark) in the Wizarding World. And I DIY-ed a Bingo prompt thing so I'm excited waah,,, this doesnt have the Golden Trio but it does mention some HP characters ! </p><p>Enjoy the story! </p><p>title from: power in me by team starkid</p><p>Prompts:<br/>HPQuoteBingo: "You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant… but scary."<br/>SuperpowersBingo: Enhanced Sense of Smell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony stopped in his tracks. If he was seeing things right despite just waking up in some corridor (he had an idea he wanted to try, which gave him inspiration for another thing, which then reminded him of a past project, and... nevermind, don't ask) and not having coffee, then there was someone walking his direction with their wand lit up. </p><p><em>Feeling sick and was on the way to the hospital wing</em>, his brain supplied immediately. </p><p>Nope, he would have been heading the wrong way. Bad excuse, so he crossed it out. </p><p>
  <em>Got lost! Simple, classic. </em>
</p><p>Oh, of course whoever this is would believe that I, Anthony Edward Stark, top of the class for years now and practically lives here, would get lost in this stupid, dumb castle. </p><p>
  <em>Fine. Was working on homework and lost track of time. </em>
</p><p>Where's the homework then? </p><p>Right when he was about to search his robes for, hopefully, a piece of parchment he can pass off as work in progress, his attention was called. </p><p>"Excuse me?" A voice whispered through the darkness. The figure carrying the wand was becoming clearer now. It's obviously a tiny little kid, and therefore, Tony breathed out in relief, not a prefect, head student, or professor. </p><p>"Hi, sorry, please don't take points from my house. I'm just <em>so</em> lost and there's so many things to do. You won't believe how overwhelmed I am, I mean 3 things they gave out yesterday and I find out that they're all due TOMORROW and I haven't even started on—"</p><p>"Kid, stop. Please. The headache I have is already too much without you adding to it." His eyes drifted to the younger one's tie. "Gryffindor, huh? First year?" </p><p>"Second."</p><p>Tony gave him a weird look. "And you still got lost on the way back to the dorms?" </p><p>The kid sighed. "Please don't start, I already get too much of that from Ned and MJ."</p><p>Tony shook his head and gestured to his own tie. "Well, no Head Boy badge or whatever. I wasn't good enough, unsurprisingly. No need to worry about points getting deducted, so go on your merry way."</p><p>"Wait, no!" The second year squeaked as he went up to grasp a part of Tony's sleeves. "I'm really, really lost. Please help me."</p><p>"I don't even know who you are."</p><p>"I'm Peter Parker."</p><p>"Doesn't change a thing."</p><p>"Fine," Peter narrowed his eyes. "I'll just keep going around and getting lost then. And when I come across a professor — which, believe me and my luck, I will — I'll tell them that a Ravenclaw student who looks to be about 6th or 7th Year, with slight curly hair and brown eyes was also wandering around the corridors and I'd be so happy to identify who it is for them, even if I get points deducted."</p><p>Tony blinked at him. "You're good."</p><p>Peter smiled brightly. </p><p>"But not as good as me." Tony quipped then continued to walk down the corridor. He heard the kid whisper-shout in frustration, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps that led to the stubborn Gryffindor walking by his side. "That excuse wouldn't work on all professors because they'd think you're just trying to distract them, and the ones it would work on — say, Flitwick — don't have patrols scheduled today. Prefects and Head Boys and Girls finished up their patrols an hour ago. The main worry right now is Filch and Mrs. Norris. They wouldn't even give you a chance to talk. And of course, it's all up to luck whether McGonagall decides to patrol or not."</p><p>"How do you know all that?" The boy asked in wonder. </p><p>"I'm Tony Stark."</p><p>"Son of Professor Stark?!" Tony tried not to flinch, he really did. But the kid went on to speak about how Professor Stark is just <em>so brilliant</em> from what he's read and heard and Tony was going to just block out the sound when he reached the end of the corridor. </p><p>"Kid, listen. You go that way, alright? I've got to go back to my own dorm or else Professor Stark's going to kill me or find something worse as punishment."</p><p>Peter pouted (and let it be on record that Tony used to be much cuter than that when he was a second year, thank you very much) and grasped at his sleeves again. "Come on, please. Help me out. Plus I'm 100% certain Professor McGonagall's in the direction you're headed."</p><p>"And how do you know that?" A quick glance to the dark corridor showed Tony no signs of the professor he both respected and feared the most. </p><p>The kid sniffed. "I smell her perfume, I think. And it's getting stronger, so she's headed this way."</p><p>Another weird look was thrown the kid's way. "I smell nothing. Are you part werewolf or something?" </p><p>The kid shook his head and was about to reply but they both heard the faint sounds of shoes on the pavement. Tony rushed Peter to turn off the light before he grabbed his wrist and took off the opposite direction.</p><p>With his father as a professor in the school for as long as he could remember, Tony could walk the corridors with his eyes closed. Of course, it usually led to him bumping unexpectedly into a professor which got him detention. But this time, the kid would always stop him at some point before swearing that he could smell a certain scent of someone patrolling down the direction they were going, so they'd have to take another route. </p><p>When it happened again and they ran from the faint sounds of Filch's grumbling, Tony couldn't help but comment on it. </p><p>"This weird smell thing you've got? Scary. Don't get me wrong, it's brilliant and useful. But it's scary. You're scary."</p><p>"I'm… sorry?" </p><p>"No need, it's all good." Tony stopped at the end of the corridor again. "Alright, now we really part ways. You go down this corridor and turn right when you reach the end. Then take the first left. That's literally all you've got to do. Think you can handle that?" </p><p>Peter nodded, looking very determined. "Go down the hallway, turn left, then take first right."</p><p>Tony stared blankly at the second year who was so <em>frustratingly</em> lost and confu—</p><p>"I'm just kidding! Turn right, then first left. I got this."</p><p>"Well, let's hope you do because if you really can't take those two simple directions properly, I doubt even Merlin would be able to help you if he came back to life."</p><p>Peter beamed up at him despite his words. "Thanks for helping me get back!" </p><p>Tony sighed at the kid's seemingly infinite energy. "Don't thank me yet. Looks like you still need to manage these last two turns on your own, so good luck."</p><p>With one last "Bye Tony!", the Gryffindor went down his corridor. When Tony heard soft repeated murmurs of 'turn right then take first left', he couldn't hold back the smile of amusement. </p><p>"Peter!" He called, and the kid turned with a hopeful look. </p><p>"Turn right then take first left?" Was the words that came out of the nervous kid's mouth, and Tony was willing to bet that it wasn't what he was planning to say at all. </p><p>Tony chuckled softly. "Yes, turn right then take first left. Finish one of those things you've got to do and then get some rest. If you're up early, I'd probably be at the library first thing, so if you need help on the others, I might be able to spare some time."</p><p>He didn't really understand where this sense of helping out came from but it was fun seeing the kid's eyes widening before he nodded, waved goodbye excitedly once more, and turned to leave again.</p><p>Tony went to do the same as well, but if he went down to the kitchens to grab just one cup of coffee before heading back to the dorms, then there's really no one (except Wisley, the best coffeemaker of all the house elves) who would know. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ngl i realized maybe howard stark wouldnt be the best option as a professor but its not like Hogwarts is a good example of hiring great teachers (LOCKHART) </p><p>also hnggg how the heck do you tag things here Im so done and tired</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>